


The Oath (The Professionals TV 1977) - Poem

by cybel



Series: The Professionals TV 1977 Zine Poetry [2]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M, POV William Bodie, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: The original version of this poem was printed in the Professionals slash fanzineChalk and Cheese 6(1990), which was published by Whatever You Do, Don't Press! and edited by Mystery Frank. The zine's Fanlore page can be foundhere. Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: The Professionals TV 1977 Zine Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549570
Kudos: 5





	The Oath (The Professionals TV 1977) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this poem was printed in the Professionals slash fanzine _Chalk and Cheese 6_ (1990), which was published by Whatever You Do, Don't Press! and edited by Mystery Frank. The zine's Fanlore page can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Chalk_and_Cheese/Issues_06-10). Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.

At first I didn't know  
what to make of you, mate.  
You were so easy with yourself,  
all cat's eyes and sensuous grace,  
with a sinner's body  
and a fallen angel's face.

How could I trust you  
with your come hither stare  
and your touch me not temper?  
How could I trust myself  
to be near you  
yet keep you at arm's length?

But I did learn to trust you,  
first with my life,  
then with my heart,  
and I swear to you now,  
on all I believe,  
neither God nor the Devil  
can keep us apart. 


End file.
